Weeaboo disease ruins Toshi's life
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: Donate to charity to help this poor man


$35 income for Madoka Magica's show is amazing

The Odd Jobs trio were sitting on their ass because a job hadn't come up all day. "Do you think Madao will accept us in his hobo clan?" Kagura asked Gin, clearly depressed. "Don't worry Kagura, a job will come up for sure. But I'll ask him just for reference." Gin said in an anxious manner.

Kondo barged in through the front door sweating. "What's wrong, Gorilla? Are you out of Otae body pillows again?" Gin said to the gorilla gorilla gorilla. "No, something way worse! Toshi fell victim to the Weeaboo disease!" Air Konditioner said to Ginko. "He got insane again because of his gay sword again?" Kagura asked him. "No, he caught the real disease!" Condom answered. "JESUS MERCIFUL CHRIST!" the Odd Jobs trio shouted, clearly surprised.

They knew how terrifying the real Weeaboo disease could be. It could lead from dehydration to schizophrenia to hallucinations. At least the only thing he wouldn't suffer would be STDs, because no one would go to 400km radius near him, unless one of his body pillows would suddenly grow legs & pussy from all the fucking it has endured.

The Odd Jobs may had their differences with the Shinsegumi, but they were friends. Toshi had been hospitalized. The Shinsegumi & the Odd Jobs had come to see him. Kondo & Yamazaki were crying & Sougo couldn't even be sadistic this time, because of what terrible things the Weeaboo disease does to a person.

Toshi was lying on a hospital bed. He was stinking a mile away because one effect of the Weeaboo disease is the complete lack of showers, so he was stinking like his skin was rotten or something. "Toshi, what happened to you?" Kagura asked him. Toshi looked at her & said "Harem Anime are the best. Don't talk shit about Attack on Titan"

Everyone was shocked. "How can a person get ruined so much?" Gin asked the rest. Toshi then looked at them and said some weird Weeaboo shit no one could comprehend. "NaruSaku is better than NaruHina. It's a better ship. I want to buy that Madoka Magica body pillow. Also, Re:Zero is a cool show, Betelgeuse is the best waifu. Subaru is gay, he wants that elf bitch instead of Rem that has a nice blue ass. I need to sign up to that yuri ship club. I know I'll have people agreeing to some romance ships I have on my mind."

"Is euthanasia an option?" Gin asked the others. "Unfortunately, no." Sougo answered. Toshi continued his rant. "Why is the Hunter x Hunter anime on a hiatus again? Why Bleach doesn't get its series back? Boruto is the best anime character of all time. I should have been in those anime studios. Those magical girl anime are the best. I need to purchase more loli figurines. Hentai this month will be great! Let's go to that store that sells Yuri on Ice figurines. Or better, let's take those Dangan Ronpas toys. Will Luffy become King of the Pirates this week? "

No one could take it anymore. Everyone was sad. The man they knew as Toshiro Hijikata was long gone. Then they decided. "Let's put him out of his misery." Gin said. "ok, I'll do it as his captain." Kondo said while wiping his tears. "No, let me." Shinpachi said. Everyone was surprised. "But, why Shinpachi?" Gin asked him. "Because he was one of the greatest straight men I have ever seen." Shinpachi proudly said with tears in his eyes. "Ok." Kondo said while giving him the sword. Shinpachi got near the bed. "Wanna sign up for our daily Anime Blu-ray giveaways? We even have Anime toys that go with lunches from Anime & Manga conventions. The Berserk Manga is better than the Anime" Toshi chanted while foaming from the mouth. "I'm sorry Toshi!" Shinpachi shouted while stabbing Toshi in the head.

Seconds before Toshi died, he grabbed Shinpachi's arm. "You are one of the best straight men I have ever seen as well." Toshi said to Shinpachi, as he had returned for a few seconds to his normal self, before dying with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Toshi san chan kun senpai kouhai" Shinpachi said to him & Toshi fucking died with a Sword Art Online figurine on his hand.

It was over. Everyone was devastated. It was another great loss that had come from the Weeaboo disease. But, it wasn't over! Suddenly, Toshi opened his eyes & screamed "YOU ARE ALL IN MY DOMAIN NOW!" as black smoke was spreading everywhere. "What the hell is this?" Gin said surprised. "No, it can't be! It's Weeaboo gas, everyone RUUUNNNN!" but it was too late.

The gas spread in the entire planet. All organisms got infected. It was over. Everyone grabbed hands , looking like sheepish ghosts & shouted:

"TO LOVE RU IS REALLY GREAT!"

R.I.P. EARTH -4600000000 – 3057


End file.
